muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost of Faffner Hall
The Ghost of Faffner Hall was a music education series which ran on ITV and HBO for 13 episodes in 1989. __TOC__ Faffner Hall is a grand music conservatory where the residents -- human, animal and monster -- enjoy making music of all types. After the Hall's founder, Fughetta Faffner, dies, her ghost continues to haunt the hall. Eventually the Hall falls into the hands of her villainous, music-hating great-great-grandnephew, Farkas Faffner. He moves in, and wants to rid the Hall of its collection of musical instruments. Fughetta's ghost is forced to work overtime to defeat Farkas's schemes.Finch, Christopher. Jim Henson: The Works, p. 209. "When her great-great-grandnephew Farkas, a music hater, inherits the house, Fughetta's ghost is forced to work overtime to defeat his philistine plans for the building." Fughetta is aided by youngsters Mimi and Riff, and the eccentric Wild Impresario. Each episode studies a certain music curriculum created by Candian University of York professors John Paynter and R. Murray Schafer.Spokane Chronicle: Cable Calls. Louise Gold starred as Fughetta Faffner, with Mak Wilson as Farkas, Richard Hunt as the Wild Impresario, Karen Prell as Mimi and Mike Quinn as Riff. This show featured puppets made both by the Creature Shop and the Muppet Workshop; it was taped at the Newcastle-upon-Tyne facilities of ITV contractor Tyne Tees Television, which co-produced the show and distributed it across the ITV network. Since its cancelation, several segments from the series have been posted on the Jim Henson Company's YouTube channel. Around 2012, the first five episodes were made available for purchase on the iTunes Store in the United Kingdom. iTunes UK screenshot, 2012 Episodes Image:BellyBashers.jpg|1. Your Body Is an Instrument|link=Episode 101: Your Body Is an Instrument Image:GillsBros.jpg|2. Delighting in Sounds|link=Episode 102: Delighting in Sounds Image:GOFH3.jpg|3. Sounds Become Music|link=Episode 103: Sounds Become Music Image:GOFH4.jpg|4. Music Is More Than Technique|link=Episode 104: Music Is More Than Technique Image:GoFH5.jpg|5. The Voice Is an Instrument|link=Episode 105: The Voice Is an Instrument Image:Gofh-e106.jpg|6. Reacting to Sounds|link=Episode 106: Reacting to Sounds Image:Gofh-e107.jpg|7. If You Can Play, It's an Instrument|link=Episode 107: If You Can Play, It's an Instrument Image:Faffner108.jpg|8. Improvised Music|link=Episode 108: Improvised Music Image:GOFH09.jpg|9. Notation: The Sign That Gets the Sound|link=Episode 109: Notation: The Sign That Gets the Sound Image:Thomasdolby.jpg|10. Discovering New Sounds|link=Episode 110: Discovering New Sounds Image:Musicbringsustogether.jpg|11. Music Brings Us Together|link=Episode 111: Music Brings Us Together Image:GOFH12.jpg|12. The Power of Music|link=Episode 112: The Power of Music Image:GoFHtitlecard.JPG|13. Anyone Can Make Music|link=Episode 113: Anyone Can Make Music Cast *Richard Hunt as The Wild Impresario *Louise Gold as Fughetta Faffner *Mak Wilson as Farkas Faffner *Karen Prell as Mimi *Mike Quinn as Riff (credited as "Mike Quinby") *Richard Coombs *Phil Knowles *Angie Passmore *Bob Smeaton Crew *Jocelyn Stevenson: Producer/Creator *Jim Henson: Executive Producer *Tony Kysh: Director *Ed Welch: Musical Director *John Paynter, R. Murray Schafer: Creative Consultants *Richard Hunt: Production Consultant *Puppets by Jim Henson's Creature Shop (Ron Mueck, Chris Barton, Maria Boggi, Peter Brooke, Magot Forster, Jane Gootnick, Mike Osborn, Quentin Plant, Kenny Wilson) *Andy Walmsley: Art Director *Marian Keating: Workshop Supervisor *Peter Coogan: Production Manager *Sara Paul: Stage Manager *John Moore, Phil Hawkes: Lighting *Trish Kinane: Executive in Charge of Production for Tyne Tees Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Ghost of Faffner Hall Category:Muppet TV Shows